User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Fan Zatanna Profile
Biography Daughter of famed magician and illusionist Giovanni Zatara, Zatanna Zatara was a successful illusionist before she discovered that she discovered that she is a Homo Magi, a race of magic manipulating humans. She is part time Justice League member, valued for her magical powers, and knowledge of the occult. She is a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne, a friendship that was strained, and partially broken by her and multiple other Leaguers morally dubious decision to mind-wipe the villian Doctor Light; as Batman attempted to stop it, she froze him, and then wiped his mind as well. Eventually he found out, and his trust in her, and the super hero community degraded almost irreparably; a fact that haunts her to this day. She still maintains a working relationship with both the Justice League, and the Dark Knight. Insurgency Bruce may not trust her yet, but she be damned if that stopped her from helping him. She joined the Insurgency during Superman's brutal Regime; In time she became Bruce's most trusted member of the Insurgency. Powers and Abilities *Magic *Aerokinesis *Chronokinesis *Deflection *Eldritch Blast *Energy Construct Creation *Energy Transference *Flight *Force Field *Geokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Photokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Thermokinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Transformation Intro/Outro INTRO: Zatanna comes out of her hat says "Pay attention to me..." she puts her hat on "...I'm interesting." she pulls out her wand. OUTRO: Zatanna takes a few deep breaths then looks at her watch and says "Oh my... Annataz reappa ta eht Wohs". The screen instantly filles with smoke which quickly fades away revealing Zatanna hours later bowing in front of a cheering audience. Gameplay Super Move Sorceress Supreme (Or Spellaholics Anonymous): Zatanna removes her top hat, and says "and for my last trick," she then bring her hat down from over her opponets head; she snaps her fingers, and they are transported to Shadowcrest; she removes her wand and performes multiple spells while saying "erif...eci...gninthgil" she then picks the opponent up with her pointer finger and thumb and and flicks the opponent back to the arena's dimension. Quotes *"I have wiped the memories of so man of the League's enemies; I've tried to change evil men to good ones; I've abused peoples' minds, and worse yet... I did it to someone I love. I'd understand if you never forgive me; truth is: I can't forgive myself." *"Hey pay attention to me; I'm interesting." *"I'm sorry you're ugly face distracted me." Clash with Black Adam "Petty spells are not true magic." *"Yeah, but mine's better." Clash with Shazam "You're not the only one with magic in town." *"Is it making your pencil 'disappear'? because I've seen it before'" Clash with Joker "wanna see a magic trick?" *"You know what, Bruce; ssik ym ssa." Clash with Batman "oN." *"And people say I talk too much." Clash with Wonder Woman *"Do you want to turn you into a pig like Circe did?" Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman "You can't beat me, magician." *"Well clearly you haven't been paying attention." Clash with Superman "I'm not afraid of your magic." *"I can talk really fast" Clash with Flash "I'm faster than words. *"You face the might of my 9:30 showing!" Clash Aquaman "You face the might of Atlantis!" *"That just crossed a line" Harley Quinn "Mr. J could teach you a few good magic tricks." *"Looks like someone hasn't seen my card trick" clash with Sinestro "Fear is mightier than illusion." Category:Blog posts